The Food Is Good :Uchiha Itachi OneShot::
by TwistedTime
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a while back...


_**//NOTE// **__**the words written in bold are song lyrics, from Bullet for My valentine a song named "Hearts Burst into Fire."[[I do NOT own the lyrics]] Feel free to skip it and read the one-shot, while ignoring the lyrics. But reading the lyrics after you read the one-shot is a better idea, then it all just falls into place and the chosen song makes more sense. This one-shot was written for phantomerikgirl a while ago on Quizilla, but I improved it…**_

- - -

"_Hitomi…"_

Itachi let out a slow soft and bored sigh. He moved closer to Hitomi, glancing at her almost shyly. His hand traced the side of her face. Itachi slowly, mournfully and tepidly ran his slim fingers across her face. Taking in her feel, possibly the last time he would be able to touch her like this. Itachi pulled her closer, his hands now running down the frame of her body. Itachi took in her scent, sickly sweet as always he thought. He locked his fingers in her hair, allowing her hazel hair to fall through his fingers like dripping water.

"_Itachi…"_

She looked at him with her green eyes; Itachi gripped her harder, not wanting to let her go. He could feel her heart beat increase as they got closer. His muscles tensed under her grasp, Hitomi could feel his chiseled shoulders under his clothing.

"_Hitomi, I missed you…"_

His voice was tender with affection for her. They way he said her name "_Hitomi_" So pliable smooth, alluringly. Like cold, set in marble. It sent shivers down her spine. Hearing him speak was a great feat indeed; he was a man of few words. To say the least…to say the _most? _

_**I'm coming home!  
I've been gone for far too long!  
Do you remember me at all?**_

_**I'm leaving  
Have I fucked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
too much time without you spent!**_

_You should stop seeing him__, this is a bad idea_

Her own conscious voice rang in her ears. Yes. It was true seeing the man, who killed his entire clan, only leaving his 8 year old brother as a survivor, manically slaughtered his family single-handedly, was somewhat wrong. How she met him…two years ago…Then he was still so cold, aloof and mean. Itachi warmed up to her, only slightly. He hadn't even looked in her direction for the first six months of knowing him. Yet she pursued. Now he looked at her with a somewhat warm, adoring glance that made Hitomi's stomach do a somersault.

- - -

**~ * ~ * **_**Flashback**_** ~ * ~ * ~**

Just outside of Kohana, in a small secluded restaurant/bar Uchiha Itachi and Hogisaki Kisame where sitting there, in their mysterious clouded cloaks and straw hats. Hitomi a worked part time as a waiter, she served them. Hitomi and Kisame started talking and he enjoyed her company. They kept coming back claiming, "The food was good." Even after their fifth visit she hadn't even gotten a good look at the man with a black ponytail and red eyes. His straw hat always protecting most of his face, and he kept his head down. This was all she had seen of him, she was even unsure of his name. He hadn't spoken a word to her. He was Kisame's partner was all she knew about him. Kisame hadn't introduced him to her, and it seemed he wasn't planning on it.

"Kisame, is it really the food you come back for?" Hitomi playfully asked him after she handed the strange blue man his bill. Kisame scribbled onto the piece of paper and handed her some old, folded paper that could barley pass of as money.

"What do you mean? I love the food here." He handed her back the bill, she noticing his painted nails for the first time. Solid black. Hitomi only looked at them for a second before he pulled his hand away violently.

"Well of course" He shrugged, his upper lip twitching slightly "Itachi likes it here too" He motioned a lazy hand in Itachi's direction. This was the first time he had ever made reverence to his partner. And now she knew his name.

"Why does it seem like you're always our waiter when we come here?" Kisame winked at her teasingly. Hitomi felt herself blush a bit. She shrugged and wiped some hair away from her face defensively.

_**It hurts!  
Wounds so sore!  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn**_

_**I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My hearts burst into fire!  
Hearts burst into fire!**_

"I work here everyday…part time, until I can become a proper medic Nin, I'm also a Jonin in Kohana…" Hitomi bashfully replied, it was just a coincidence that she always saw them there… "It's just a…coincidence. Seeing you two here.." Hitomi added with a smile

"Aha! So you're a Ninja then?" Kisame gave her a sharp toothed smirk. He rested his head in his hands and watched Hitomi's reaction closely with his yellow eyes. Watching her steeply, like she was his prey.

_**You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home!  
Do you remember me at all?**_

"Yes" Hitomi replied, looking down at the black notebook in her hands. A wave of nervousness washed over her when she felt a pair of eyes watching her like a hawk.

"So…Ninja life hasn't been treating you well, eh?" Kisame prodded her with questions, Kisame was taking pleasure in her shy and almost girlie reactions.

"Not entirely…" Hitomi looked away at Itachi who had raised his head and was listening closely to their conversation. Hitomi finally had a full view of his face. He. Was. Fucking. Gorgeous. Great eyes, silky ink black hair, strong jaw line… She stared at him for a few more seconds before snapping back to reality-Kisame was asking her a question.

"Are you a good Medic Ninja?" Kisame asked with a curious raised eyebrow. This was giving him an idea.

Hitomi saw the look on Kisame's face, "What do you mean, 'Are you a good medic nin?" Hitomi snapped back defensively. She pulled a face at Kisame, feeling offended in almost everyway. "I call myself a good medic nin, I guess…" Hitomi thought back to her days at the academy, where she had been the best in her class.

"I know an organization that could use a good medic Nin…" Kisame's broad grin widened, him looking very knowledgeable. As if all this time he already knew she was top of her class. His grin exposing his razor like teeth. Hitomi couldn't help but flinch at how dagger-like they where.

"An organization?" Hitomi mimicked. Kisame nodded over-eagerly, the same smirk still plastered on his face. "Why me?" Kisame shrugged and looked at her jadedly, hid grin fading.

"Ever heard of…Akatsuki?" Kisame looked at Hitomi seriously, a crease forming in his brow. Itachi's head shot up as he heard Kisame utter the words "Akatsuki."

_**I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days that I just spent**_

_**My bed's so cold, so lonely  
No arms, just sheets to hold me**_

"Kisame…" Itachi softly said, uncertainty racked his voice.

**~ * ~ * **_**A few months later**_** ~ * ~ * ~**

"Hitomi-CHAN Tobi has a boo-boo!!" Tobi yelled loud enough to wake the dead. There was a small paper cut on his right index finger, a small drop of blood leaked out of the cut. He ran around looking for the Akatsuki's newly acquired Medic Nin, Hitomi. Hitomi came running towards him, with a band-aid in her hand. She'd become used to Tobi, who often got small cuts or bruises and complained, as if he gotten a limb cut off.

Tobi ran towards her, tripped fell flat on his face and gets a bruise on his chin. She started to nurse him a bit; Hitomi helped him up and examined his chin. He was whimpering ever so softly. Deidara heard Tobi complain and waltzes over to them, and offers to take Tobi off her hands. Tobi grabbed onto Hitomi's legs and refused to let go, after what seemed like hours Tobi let go and gets dragged away by Deidara.

"Sorry about this, un" Deidara says sympathetically to Hitomi, "You'll get used to it." Deidara bobbled off with Tobi. Dragging the almost sobbing Tobi into the training grounds.

Hitomi sighed and wondered what the hell she was doing at the Akatsuki base. She wandered around and found a place to sit, in the living room. There was only one other person there—Itachi.

Although she felt she shouldn't even try it Hitomi took her chances and sat next to him. Itachi looked at her, in some alarm as she sat down next to him on a big black leather couch. The air felt heavy and uncomfortable. Hitomi sighed and looked in the other direction away from him. Itachi was still glaring knifes at her.

_**Has this world stop turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
(Forever to be apart)**_

_**I'm coming home  
I've been gone for too long!  
(I'm coming home)  
Do you remember me at all?**_

"I'm sorry…I know you heard what I said about you the other day" A memory struck her; she had heard Itachi whisper to Kisame that she was stupid and not worth being in Akatsuki. The memory was like getting kicked in the gut by a raid horse. The pain flooded back, she held back the urge to lash out at him.

"Its fine Itachi…I-" Suddenly he felt a lot closer to her than before. She gasped at his sudden closeness, somewhat enjoying it, and at the same time despising his every fiber.

"Yes?" Itachi sounded moderately interested in what she had to say.

"I……" Hitomi paused trying to find the right words "I…like you…"

Itachi let out a soft gasp, he didn't speak. He slid next to her at lightning speed. He clutched her shoulder, pulling her closer. Itachi kissed her roughly; unsure of what he was doing.

**~ * ~ ***_** End of Flashback **_**~ * ~ * ~**

- - -

**~ * ~ ***_** Present Time **_**~ * ~ * ~**

Itachi leaned in and kissed Hitomi. He made it long and passionate. Minutes and seconds melted into one and time froze. The world spun around the two lovers in embrace. Hitomi felt a shiver creep and crawl down her spine, why was the mood so dark?

"_Goodbye…"_

Itachi stroked her pale skin; he wiped a sad tear running down her face away. They held hands and Itachi whispered in her ear,

"_I have to go now…_" Itachi solemnly said, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Itachi?" Hitomi mumbled, she begged him to stay. She didn't want him to leave her, never ever. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"I have to…Hitomi, I'll never forget you" He flashed a rare, grim smile. Loosely and slowly their hands parted. Itachi turned on his heel and ran—he didn't look back. Tears formed behind Hitomi's eyelids and she started to sob.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

…_Later Itachi was found dead,__ drenched in the rain. His hair sprawled around him. Blood getting washed away. Cleansed by the rain. _

_  
__**Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
I'm screaming  
I'm dreaming**_

**~ * ~ ***_**The End**_** ~ * ~ ***


End file.
